Desconcierto
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Fue necesario realizar varias misas a su nombre para que esta alma comprendiera que su hogar ya no era este, si no el plano terrenal.


**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico

* * *

><p>Ya pasaban las cuatro de la madrugada, Brick llegó tarde a su casa. Creyó que al entrar por la puerta su esposa lo estaría esperando sentada en el sofá y, seguidamente seria bombardeado por miles de preguntas por parte de ella.<p>

Con gran pesadez saco las llaves de su bolsillo, pero estas pesaban mucho, demasiado a decir verdad a pesar de su tamaño y que este no debería ser su peso normal; lo mismo pasaba con su maletín, pareciera como si llevara piedras dentro y no unos cuentos papeles con algunos insignificantes bolígrafos.

Se sentía cansado, lo único que quería en esos momentos era entrar a su alcoba y caer rendido en su cama al lado de su amada. A la vez se sentía confundido, extraño; Tenia un extraño presentimiento que lo tenia inquieto desde que abordo su pasaje, pero se preocuparía por eso cuando los rayos del sol traspasaran las cortinas de su cuarto.

Cuando entro por la puerta sintió escalofríos, y aquel extraño presentimiento lo invadió nuevamente, rogaba que no fueran los síntomas de un resfriado, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa: quedarse acostado en su cama mientras el trabajo en su oficina se acumulaba. Sin duda alguna el golpe final en un pésimo viaje de negocios, el cual no salió como lo había planeado.

Lo peor fue que a causa de ese problema, abarco mas tiempo de lo requerido para tratar de solucionar aquella inconformidad, sin éxito alguno. Esto provoco que abordara otro autobús ya que el suyo lo había dejado gracias a ese contratiempo.

Cuando dejo su maletín al lado del perchero y alzo la vista en dirección al sofá le sorprendió el solo ver la sala a oscuras. Como un acto reflejo salió de la casa para observar si las ventanas de su casa se encontraban alumbradas, pero lo único que vio fue su casa en sombras, ninguna luz que iluminara la casa y las sombras de los arboles no ayudaban en dar un buen aspecto.

Entro de nuevo a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina, absolutamente vacía. Lo cual era raro. No hace mas de unas horas había hablado con Momoko, su esposa, Solo para avisar que llegaría tarde. Le pidió que no se preocupara por él, que tardaría aun más de lo normal, para que no se alarmara sin ningún motivo; le explico a su esposa aun sabiendo que Momoko se escuchaba preocupada atreves de la línea telefónica; decía que tenia un presentimiento.

El dudo que lo esperara dormida, nunca hacia eso, y mucho menos cuando se encontraba preocupada por su regreso. Siempre lo desobedecía y lo esperaba despierta, con las luces encendidas.

Seguramente se canso de esperar más de lo usual. Ella y sus hijos ya han de estar en su cama dormidos. Ya casi amanecía; el cielo se encontraba teñido de un color purpura azulado.

Sintiéndose desfallecer por el cansancio, subió las escaleras, hay veces que deseaba tener su habitación el la primera planta y no en la tercera. _'¡Al fin!' _se sintió aliviado al subir el ultimo escalón del tercer piso. sintió que flotaba, faltaba unos cuantos pasos para entrar y descansar a gusto.

Ser representante de ventas en una compañía de libros lo traían de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, y su oficina se encontraba repleta de papeles por doquier; que el solo verlos le daban ganas de encender un fosforo y dejarlo caer.

- Querida, ya llegue- Susurro, para no despertar a su esposa, desato su corbata y la colgó en el perchero que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

Nada, ni un "aja" escucho por parte de Momoko. Cada vez mas confundido, Brick se acerco a su recámara. _'Vacía'_ su recamara se hallaba vacía, el clóset abierto, y la cama tendida. Era extraño que Momoko dejarlas puertas del closet de par en par, como si apresuradamente hubiera sacado su abrigo. Conociendo la actitud perfeccionista de Momoko, cerro las puertas del closet y salió de su alcoba para ver a sus hijos.

Mizza y Shiro, unos mellizos adolecentes apunto de entrar a la universidad.

Ellos tampoco se encontraban es sus respectivas habitaciones, ni siquiera se habían acostado; sus camas se encontraban tendidas.

¿Qué esta ocurriendo ahí? Ahora el que tenia un mal presentimiento era él. Sintió una punzada de preocupación. Bajo las escaleras y a través del teléfono de casa, marco a el número de Shiro, era el único que no dejaba su celular para nada.

La llamada entro a buzón. Después llamo a casa de su cuñada. Pero el resultado fue el mismo. Nadie contesto, eso si que era raro. No importaba la hora, su cuñada al igual que su hijo eran unos adictos al celular y no lo debajan, ni siquiera ala hora de dormir. El simple hecho de dejar la llamada entrar al buzón le parecía extraordinario.

Y el cansancio en su cuerpo persistía...

Pensó en prepararse ala cena antes de dormir tanta preocupación le había espantado el sueño, pero aun se sentía cansado; cuando abrió el refrigerador descubrió que no se encontraba hambriento, ni tenia sed.

Frustrado se sentó en la sala para analizar todo y despejar su mente. Tal vez fueron a una fiesta hasta tarde y decidieron quedarse a dormir en un hotel. Pero eso es imposible hace tiempo que sus hijos salían aparte y ella no salía sola sin él. No entendía por qué su familia se encontraba fuera de casa. Seguramente había pasado algo, y grave. ¿Cómo averiguarlo?

Tuvo la idea de tocar a la puerta de los vecinos, pero no eran horas para molestarlos.

No estaba pensando con claridad. Debía averiguar que diablos había ocurrido con su familia. Trato de recordar: ¿Acaso era un fecha en especial? ¿Habrán salido a alguna reunión? ¡imposible! ¿¡una reunión a estas horas!?

Se tentaba el llamar a las delegaciones de policías, los hospitales, como normalmente se hacen en estos casos. Pero, un presentimiento le decía que pronto lo descubriría, de seguro será un buen motivo, para dejarlo de una vez por todas en santa paz.

Como respuesta del destino, escucho la llave en la cerradura. '_¡Por fin habían llegado! gracias a dios'_

Pero no eran ellos. Era solo la empleada doméstica. Miyako, entró a la casa. Increíble hora para llegar, demasiado temprano. Ella la menos indicada para llegar temprano.

Brick se incorporó para salir a su encuentro. Seguro ella sabría la respuesta sobre lo ocurrido.

- Miyako.

La mujer se quedo quieta, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Oye, Miyako. ¿Te encuentras bien? soy yo ¿Por qué me miras así?- Hizo un movimiento para aproximarse, pero ella retrocedió dos pasos y extendió su brazo, impidiéndoselo en un gesto simbólico.

De sus labios temblorosos salió un hilo de voz:

- Señor Brick... ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Usted no debería de estar aquí.

¿Qué cosas dices? ¿¡Como que no debería de estar aquí!? ¡Si esta es mi casa!

- Ya no.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ya no"?- Pregunto Brick, enojado.

- A que usted debería de estar con su familia, en el funeral.

- ¿Qué funeral? ¡Quién murió? no me digas que...- Exclamó el hombre, y la angustia comenzó a invadir nuevamente su interior.

- Usted. A la señora le avisaron que el autobús en el que usted venía se fue por un barranco. No hubo sobrevivientes, todos murieron. E-esto lo incluye a usted. Su mujer y sus hijo identificaron su cuerpo, y ahora lo están velando.

_~ *0* _~ _~ *0* _~ _~ *0* _~ _~ *0* _~

Brick Him, uno de los infortunados seres que no se dan cuenta cuando mueren. En efecto el accidente en la carretera ocurrió dejando un saldo total de cuarenta y tres persona muertas, incluyéndose él.

Durante varios meses, el fantasma o espectro por así decirlo de Brick se manifestaba todas las madrugadas en su casa ubicada en la ciudad de México, cargando su maletín, con el único fin de regresar a su vida antigua donde se encontraban sus seres queridos.

Fue necesario realizar y decir varias misas a su nombre, para que, finalmente esta pobre alma comprendiera que su hogar ya no era este, si no el plano terrenal, y que tenia que irse para que su alma descansara en paz y él dejara de estar en... desconcierto.

**...FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Igual que en la otra historia, este incluye el mismo Disclaimer.

Tal vez el inicio no fue como lo esperaban, pero bueno...

Espero y no se les haya hecho aburrido, o simple. Hay algo: ¿Se dieron cuenta en donde ocurrió...?

Ok, no tengo mucho que escribir así que, esto es todo.

Bye...


End file.
